Slide fasteners such as zippers are used everywhere, on backpacks, handbags, luggage and clothing, as a versatile and reliable way to join two edges of fabric together. Hitherto, however, the convenience of zippers has come at a price: security. Zippers are difficult to lock, and the solutions presented thus far for securing zippers leave a lot to be desired. For instance, one popular way method for locking zippers on luggage is to padlock two sliders of a zipper together, which requires closing the zipper to the point of placing the sliders in close proximity, and attaching a padlock, presumably carried about the person of the user or in a pocket of the luggage item. This is quite inconvenient compared to the process of securing luggage with a latch, which can be performed in a single step without attaching any external equipment.
Therefore, there remains a need for a slide fastener that can be locked quickly and effectively.